


I Can't Save Myself, So I'll Give Them Hell (This is Me)

by Soliloquy3000



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: And Writes Music, Author know nothing about the music industry, Bands, Basically I heard the Score's new album and legit all the songs made me think of Klaus, Bullying, Family Bonding, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It just helps the story, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus has the power to make people see what he wants, Klaus plays guitar, Like 8 from Stranger Things, M/M, Other, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Vanya Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Vanya is kind of Klaus's ghost, the other Hargreeves are kind of dicks at first, they try to get better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soliloquy3000/pseuds/Soliloquy3000
Summary: When Klaus's siblings decided they needed to "help him get better", they didn't realize how far they were going. Not until Klaus had a breakdown one night, and disappeared the next.You'd think they'd learn from their mistakes.They didn'tThey decided Vanya needed to get stronger a few years later. Say what you want about Klaus, but Klaus was capable of holding on through hell and high water. Vanya couldn't. They found out the morning after Vanya committed suicide.Finally, the Hargreeves figured out what they did wrong. Finally, they realized that unless they bonded and got their shit together, they'd lose a third sibling.On one of their family bonding outings, they all decided to go to a concert. It was from a really popular band, Graveyard Shift.They weren't sure how to react when they saw their missing brother and their dead sister on stage.Singing songs that were almost certainly directed at them.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Luther Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves & Everyone
Comments: 32
Kudos: 226





	1. Chapter 1

Klaus had come a long way since the small, skinny little boy who ran out and got high, and let his siblings treat him like crap under the guise of "making him better". He'd come a long way since Reggie's mausoleum training, since his undeniable terror of the ghosts.

Turns out they weren't half bad once he shrieked at them to shut up and demanded they talked to him like human beings. And, as Klaus found out, they made extremely good back up singers.

Klaus still couldn't tell you exactly what caused his siblings to do what they did. All he knew was that it was hell. Luther telling on him for every little thing, Diego hitting every soft spot while sparring leaving Klaus bloody and bruised (and broken), Allison Rumoring him to do really humiliating things, Five poking him on every one of his soft spots, every one of his insecurities, and (worst of all) Ben and Vanya turning a blind eye.

Klaus remembered the night he had enough. The ghosts had steadily been gaining strength, and that night, after Allison made him say some very bad things about himself while everyone (even Ben and Vanya) laughed. Klaus had remembered going back to his room, and had just lost it. He was a screaming, crying mess. He remembered very vaguely his siblings barging in, the wide eyed horror on their faces at the sight of him screaming his heart out on the floor, his hands clenched on his ears. He remembered Mom gently pushing the crowd away from him, and gently coaxing him back to sanity.

He remembered his siblings attempting to stay, to try and apologize to him.

He remembered _screaming_ at them to get out.

He remembered grabbing a bag and shoving everything that held any semblance of importance to him in it. He remembered grabbing his guitar and running away, and never looking back.

Life only went up from there. He'd gotten decent money from playing songs he wrote on the street. A couple months later he got an apartment and a job as a barista. He never saw any Hargreeves. Not until he'd finally get his shit together.

He learned to control his powers. Without Reggie pulling the strings, he found out that all the ghosts wanted was someone to listen to them. Klaus could be that person easily.

Klaus got his first record deal when he was 15. He remembered sitting in his room, using his meager salary to buy secondhand equipment for his ghost band, and writing songs. He remembered choosing the name Graveyard Shift (pun totally intended) because he wanted his spooky friends to get credit, even if they were dead.

Klaus remembered meeting Dave. Klaus remembered how his heart still fluttered every time his boyfriend ( _BOYFRIEND_ ) laughed 

He remembered being in the middle of practice when Vanya appeared to him, her wrists slit wide open and staring at him, wide eyed.

He remembered shooing the rest of his band away, making his sister corporal and holding her as she wept, sobbing out how their siblings were almost as bad to her as they were to him. Klaus remembered apologizing for not being there for her. She apologized for the same, explaining how she'd been scared of the rest of the Hargreeves. Klaus felt a surge of resentment for his so called family at that moment.

Klaus got his band back in the room, and introduced them to the newest member of Graveyard Shift. Klaus remembered dedicating a song to anyone who had it as bad as Vanya. 

So, after careful consideration, Klaus realized his family’s opinion of him meant shit. Look at him now. 

That was what Klaus thought as he went on stage after his newest album, his ghostly band mates, boyfriend and sister at his side. Look at him now. 

What Klaus was unaware of was that some of the audience members were the exact people he left. Who mistreated him and his sister and destroyed them.

Klaus had no idea that after years of cutting them out he’d be forced to reunited. 


	2. Can You Hear Me Now So Loudly (I'm Screaming at the Top of my Lungs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus, Vanya and the rest of Graveyard Shift enjoy their concert, unaware of some members of the audience.
> 
> The siblings are shocked at how good Klaus is. And how happy Vanya is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so quick intros to the OCs:
> 
> Angelo is the drummer  
> Lenny is the pianist  
> Henry is the bassist  
> Oh, and Vanya sings with Klaus (but they're not original)
> 
> They're all ghosts, and they're Klaus's best friends. They all died while they were still teenages, so they're fairly young, too. There's no significance to the names, I just really like those names.

"I got us tickets," Five said in lieu of a greeting.

"Tickets for what?" Ben asked from where he was sitting.

"A concert. There's some band Graveyard Shift in town." Five refused to meet anyone's gaze. "I thought we could go see the concert, because, you know. . ." Five had always been fond of Vanya, and he'd taken her suicide the hardest.

"Sure," Diego said from where he was throwing knives into a portrait of Reginald Hargreeves. They were 18 when they reported Vanya's suicide, and the FBI had dragged Reggie away, leaving them in PoGo and Grace's care. "Sounds like there'll be a lot of screaming and heavy metal. Totally my scene."

Everyone rolled their eyes, but smiled fondly. They had to savor the siblings they had left. Vanya was dead, and no one knew what happened to Klaus, but, to be honest, he was probably dead. They couldn't loose another Hargreeves.

They just couldn't.

oOo

Klaus was chatting animately with Vanya backstage. He hadn't used his powers all day in order to keep everyone corporal for the performance. Vanya was excited because she wrote a song and Klaus insisted she took the role of lead singer for that song and let him sing back up.

Dave was also with them, smiling fondly at the two siblings talking each other's ears off. Vanya had performed with him before, so audiences loved her almost as much as they loved Klaus. People found Klaus's music relatable, as he was the unofficial champion of the lost, as Dave put it. Klaus loved that name. Vanya's song was called Dirty, and Klaus loved how misleading the name could be. It sounded like a sex song, when in reality it was some pretty decent punk music. Exactly Klaus's type.

"Klaus!" Angelo, the drummer, yelled as he appeared. "It's time."

"Alrighty!" Klaus cheered, grabbing Vanya's hand and kissing Dave before making marching up on stage, his ghostly bandmates glowing blue and following. "Let's do this, people!" Klaus cheered.

oOo

"Wow, there's a lot of people," Allison said as they finally found a spot where they could see the stage.

"Yeah, they must be really good," Luther said beside her. Five, Diego and Ben were behind them, chatting about something idly.

"It's starting!" Ben yelled. They all looked on the stage in confusion, because everyone was silent in anticipation but there was no one there. Suddenly, a bunch of figures glowed blue, one at a guitar, one at a drum, one at a bass and one at a piano. Near a backup microphone a very familiar girl was smiling shyly. "Hey," Diego said, pointing at her. "Doesn't that singer look a lot like. . ."

"Vanya?" Five asked, his voice a little choked. "Yeah. What is this?"

They started playing the background for some song. Someone started singing. From what they could tell, they weren't on stage.

_I can barely hear a sound it's faded,_  
_all the word's you used to say._  
_Tried to keep me down I'm elevated,_  
_no more rain on this parade._

Suddenly, a guy threw open the curtains and strutted outside. He was wearing a leather jacket, a white shirt and black jeans; classic bad boy gear. It would've had more effect had the Hargreeves' been unaware that the singer possibly was the most harmless person alive.

_I went deep inside,_  
_Where monsters hide_  
_To free my mind_  
_And come out alive_

"Is that - " Diego sounded breathless.

"Klaus?" Ben finished.

"Wait, which means those are ghosts," Luther said, looking just as shocked, and a little horrified at the grotesque figures Klaus made visible at the monsters line.

"And that's Vanya," Five said, his normally stoic face slack with shock.

"Graveyard Shift," Ben murmured. "Because most of the band is - "

"Dead," Allison breathed.

They paid more attention to the song.

_Can you hear me now so loudly?_  
_I'm screaming at the top of my lungs_  
_Can you see me now so proudly?_  
_Looking up at what I've become_  
_Can you hear me now, up above the crowd?_  
_Singing whoa, whoa_  
_Can you hear me now so loudly?_  
_Can you hear me, can you hear me now?_

"This is absolutely directed at us," Five said, regaining some of his composure.

They watched the entire concert without saying a word. It was without a doubt, their brother up there. But not the brother they destroyed, screaming with his hands clenched over his ears. No, this was their brother with sparkling green eyes and a ghostly band and developed powers. The special effects for Fire were done by Klaus's power, according to the guy next to them. He kept staring at Klaus with a lovestruck expression. They found out why when Klaus introduced Where You Are.

"I know I was lucky enough to find my soulmate. That's right," Klaus said when Vanya wolf-whistled and the crowd cheered. Allison looked shocked at the sight of their meek little sister wolf-whistling.

"That's my boyfriend," the guy said dreamily.

Ben and Diego stared at him in shock. Klaus? Boyfriend? He really had come far.

"But, I do know some people haven't been as lucky," Klaus said. "So this is for you, because singles," Klaus said, pointing at the crowd and grinning. "It's your time."

Allison teared up at that song. She had no idea if there was someone out there for her, but Klaus's song made her hopeful. _Oh_ _Klaus_ , Allison thought, earning more tears. She remembered her brother who painted her nails and sang trashy songs with her. She remembered his sweet green eyes, how he'd listen, no matter what she said. Allison remembered how broken he'd looked right before he'd left. She remembered Vanya trying to check on her sometimes. She remembered Vanya slipping her lip gloss in the exact shade she wanted it once? How had she been so terrible to the only two people who'd truly cared for her?

Ben remembered the first time Klaus had sang him to sleep. The Horror had been particularly loud, and in his panic he'd ran over to Klaus's room. Klaus had just pulled over his covers and scooted over. Ben had cuddled close, Klaus being a couple inches taller than him. Klaus had murmured Mandarin songs into his ear. When Ben asked, Klaus had said a Chinese ghost had sang them to him. Ben remembered the high pitch of Klaus's screaming the night before he ran. Klaus had been so scared of his power, and they hadn't tried to understand, they had just made it worse. And Vanya, who played her violin for him after Klaus ran. How hadn't he stood up for the best of them?

Five had teared up at the emotional song Klaus had sang for Vanya, and how tightly Vanya clutched him when he was done singing it. Comeback, Five remembered was the name. How had Five been so cruel to his best friend? How hadn't he seen how broken she was. How had he not been there to stop her from slitting her wrists? And Klaus? How had he ever said what he'd said to a boy who'd clearly needed his siblings by his side? How had he been blind to it all?

Luther wasn't sure of many things. He remembered walking by Klaus's room one time and watching him play a song on his guitar. He remembered watching him scribble out things in some notebook he'd somehow gotten his hands on. He remembered watching Vanya slip in after a minute. He remembered watching the two of them play together. Luther had just scoffed and walked on. He'd seen it as a distraction when Klaus should have really been working on his powers. Clearly he'd been wrong. As he watched his brother and sister on stage, he realized exactly how wrong he'd been. They were his little brother and sister, who he was supposed to protect. How had he ever seen leaving them at the mercy of Reginald Hargreeves as right? As good for them?

Diego couldn't stop his tears. Klaus had always been his favorite brother. He remembered when Klaus had snuck through a window wielding his guitar. He'd remembered listening to the broken melodies Klaus played through his wall. He remembered how dedicated Klaus was. He remembered hitting Klaus without mercy. Klaus was never a fighter, always trying to be as peaceful as possible, even on missions. How had he ever believed his baby brother was anything but perfect? How? And how had he ever let anyone lay a hand on sweet, innocent Vanya, who gave him a towel after his training sessions? How had he ever thought either of them were anything but perfect?

They were all broken out of their reveries when Klaus called Vanya to him loudly. "We have a surprise for all you. Here's a shocker, people! Vanya was also writing music. And she didn't tell me!" Klaus's boyfriend laughed fondly next to them. "You all are the first to hear Vanya's song, sang by her, of course, Dirty!"

Vanya rolled her eyes and grabbed the mic. "It’s not a sex song, I promise. Thanks a lot, Klausie. Let's do this!"

_Is it, time to lead or is it time to die?_  
_Time to raise hell or walk on by_  
_Is there anybody out there that's payin' attention?_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_Is it, time to speak up or time for silence?_  
_Time for peace, or is it time for violence?_  
_Is there anybody out there that's payin' attention?_  
_Yeah, yeah_

Every Hargreeves was shocked that Vanya was capable of writing such a dark song. And singing at that pitch. But, then again, they didn't know many things about Vanya.

_Tell what you tryna hide?_  
_And what you're runnin' from inside?_  
_'Cause I got a surprise_  
_We might not make it 'til the morning_  
_So go on and tell me now_

Klaus had snuck behind Vanya and had started dancing. It was choreographed, as shown when Vanya started dancing.

  
_Do you have enough love in your heart_  
_To go and get your hands dirty?_  
_It isn't that much but it's a good start_  
_So go and get your hands dirty_  
_Do you love your neighbor?_  
_Is it in your nature?_  
_Do you love a sunset?_  
_Aren't you fed up? (Yeah)_  
_Do you have enough love in your heart_  
_To go and get your hands dirty?_  
  
The entire song was as dry as it got, not a song they would associate with Vanya. Yet, once again, they knew nothing about their sister, as it seemed.

They ran when Klaus announced the concert over, and he danced over backstage. They followed Klaus's boyfriend as he ran to meet him. “Sweetheart, you were amazing!” He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Klaus and kissing him smack on the mouth. 

“Gross,” Vanya snarked from next to the ghost drummer. Klaus snorted and flipped her off. The drummer snorted and wrapped an arm around her. 

“Sorry I can’t stay the night, parents want me home. But, my mom said to invite you to dinner tomorrow.”

”Yes!” Klaus grinned. “Tell your mother I’m getting better at baking.”

”You destroyed our oven the last time you tried.”

”And I brought you a new one!” Klaus pouted. At Dave’s continued glare, he exhaled harshly and pouted even more. “Fine, I won’t go near your kitchen.” 

“Glad to hear it. See you tomorrow!” Dave kissed Klaus before going to the parking lot in the back. 

“We need to go, too,” Henry said.

”Yeah, yeah, tell your girlfriends I said hey. Oh yeah,” Klaus smirked at the horrified shocked looks on their faces. “I know everything.”

“Bye, Klaus, bye Vanya,” Lenny squeaked before vanishing. Henry and Angelo rolled their eyes and followed.

Klaus turned to Vanya with a grin. “Looks like it’s just you and me, sister dearest. I’m thinking we go home and watch trashy rom coms while gorging ourselves on the godsend that is 24/7 ihop.”

Vanya grinned. “Sounds fun.” Klaus wrapped an arm around her and began walking to his apartment. 

“Shit, he’s getting away,” Five growled. “Someone do something.”

”Klaus!” Ben shouted. “KLAUS!”

Klaus paused and tilted his head. “Is someone calling my name?” He asked. 

“Ignore it, it’s probably a fan,” Vanya said. 

Klaus shrugged and kept walking. “He’s not going to stop,” Allison said listlessly. 

“NUMBER 4!” Diego bellowed.

Klaus froze. “Who the hell just called me Number 4, V?” He asked coldly. 

Vanya pushed Klaus away and looked away. The minute she saw them, she paled, and considering that she was a ghost that was a serious accomplishment. “Klaus. . .”

”Tell me it isn’t,” Klaus said a little desperately. 

“I promised I wouldn’t lie to you,” Vanya said. 

Klaus took a deep breath before turning and facing them. Sure enough, it was the remaining Hargreeves. Klaus looked over all of them carefully. “Hey.” He finally said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first song where I wrote out the lyrics is Can You See Me Now by The Score  
> The songs I mentioned by names were Fire, Where You Are and Comeback, also by the Score.  
> The song Vanya wrote is Dirty by grandson


	3. Now We're Too Busy Just Trying To Survive (And We Lost All Our Feelings That Make Us Alive)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Vanya reunite with the rest of the Hargreeves's. Reluctantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An explanation of how Reginald got arrested, and some reluctant Klaus and Vanya. Also Ben being ever so slightly precious.

No one said anything for a long time. The siblings stared at Klaus and Vanya in muted shock, to the point where Klaus and Vanya started rocking awkwardly. "Alright, I'm really tired," Klaus finally said. "So I'm gonna leave."

"No, wait," Diego said, reaching for Klaus's hand. Immediately, Vanya floated in front of Klaus.

"Don't touch him," she growled. Klaus reached over and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back.

"Okay," Allison said carefully. "Klaus, Vanya, you hear what happened with Dad?"

"Considering that we're the reason it happened, yeah we did," Klaus said, pulling Vanya to his side.

"Wait, what?" Luther asked, looking astonished.

"Yeah," Klaus said, smirking sardonically. "After Vanya came to me, we called the cops and showed them the claw marks I made on the walls when Reggie'd lock me in there. Turns out it's pretty illegal to lock up a child who can see the dead in a place where they can see mutilated corpses beyond recognition." No one was sure what was worse: what Reginald put Klaus through or Klaus's blase attitude about it all.

"We went further and we showed him Vanya's isolation chamber," Klaus continued.

"What isolation chamber?" Ben asked.

"Oh, yeah, I have powers," Vanya said. "The pills Reggie gave me were supposed to suppress them. The Rumor also wore off when I bit the dust."

"Nice!" Klaus cried out with glee, twirling Vanya around. "Quoting Queen! Color me impressed." Vanya giggled.

"Wait, what Rumor?" Allison asked.

"When we were kids Dad made you Rumor me into thinking I was ordinary," Vanya deadpanned.

"What?" Allison breathed. "No, no, that's not - "

"It is," Vanya said. The steeliness in her voice made everyone look up. "We were four, and you didn't know what you were doing. That's not what I dislike you for."

"Dislike," Diego breathed. Maybe there was still a chance if Klaus and Vanya didn't hate him. . .

"Hate is only reserved for one person. You have one guess," Klaus smiled dryly.

Silence descended upon the siblings again. Klaus sighed and pressed his fingers to his forehead. "You know what, I'm really tired. I'm gonna go."

Klaus was about to leave. Ben panicked at the thought of never seeing him again. "We don't have an apartment."

Klaus and Vanya froze. "You don't?" Vanya finally asked.

"Yeah," Five said, catching on. He hadn't looked away from Vanya. "I jumped us here, and I don't know how to jump us back."

Klaus and Vanya exchanged equally exasperated looks. "I guess you can crash at my place then," Klaus said wearily.

When Klaus and Vanya turned around, everyone sighed in relief. They wouldn't have to say goodbye just yet.

oOo

Klaus unlocked his door to his studio apartment, and held the door as everyone walked in. The place looked ordinary, with two couches, a bookshelf, a decent kitchen and a pretty decent looking TV. "Welcome to my castle," Klaus said, tossing his keys at a basket up front.

"Nice place," Five said, portalling into their living room.

"Thanks," Klaus said. "I don't care who sleeps on the couch as long as it's not Luther." He smiled apologetically at Luther's affronted gaze. "No offense, big guy, but it's not very strong."

Klaus went to his fridge and pulled out a pizza box. "Leftovers," he said, reading their expressions. "You can help yourselves. I'll be in the bedroom. Don't come in." Klaus strutted into his room. Vanya shot them all one last look before casually walking through a wall.

"Wow," Ben finally muttered, collapsing on an armchair. Five and Diego followed suit on the couch. Luther lumbered over to the fridge (he had a fast metabolism, okay?) and Allison went to see the Graveyard Shift posters hung around the room.

"I know," Diego muttered. "Who knew Klaus would. . ."

"He could always sing," Ben mumbled. Diego didn't reply; he knew that, too.

"Did you hear Vanya's song?" Five mumbled. "It's so. . ."

"Dark?" Allison asked. "I didn't know Dad made me. . ." No one said anything at that.

"They're both famous," Luther said, coming back in with some food in his hand. Ben grabbed a yogurt.

"Who knew?" he mumbled quietly.

oOo

"They're gonna eat all your yogurt," Vanya said as she reappeared through the wall.

"Ehh, it was gross anyways," Klaus said, still shoving last's night's pizza in his mouth.

"Why didn't you throw it out?" Vanya grinned.

Klaus threw his hands up dramatically. "We live _frugally_ , Vanya. _Frugally_."

"Do you know what that means?" Vanya smirked.

"Nope," Klaus grinned. "But Dave said it, so it's true."

"Please don't live your life by that mandate," Vanya rolled her eyes.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments. "How does it feel," she asked suddenly. "Knowing that our family's right out there?"

"About as good as you feel about it," Klaus said with a shrug. "It ain't all good. If your dance routine wasn't so exhausting, I wouldn't've been hungry."

"It was not that exhausting," Vanya rolled her eyes.

"Friendly reminder that I still need oxygen." Klaus grinned cheekily. Vanya scoffed and hit him on the head.

"You wanna work on songs for ya?" Klaus asked after their third bout of silence.

"Sure," Vanya grinned. "I have a lot to get through."

oOo

The lights under Klaus's room was still on, despite it being three in the morning. Ben kept erratically glancing at it; everyone else was still asleep. Allison took the couch, while everyone else was decently comfortable on Klaus's lavishly carpeted floor. Vanya had floated in and wordlessly dumped some blankets on the floor in front of the living room and went through the wall on the way back to Klaus's room.

Ben couldn't take it anymore. He got up, ignoring Luther's snoring and wordlessly went to Klaus's door. He hesitated for a second, then knocked carefully. Vanya opened it. She took one look at him and shrugged emotionlessly, letting him into the room wordlessly.

Klaus was asleep on the bed. Vanya was still writing in her notebook. "Still working?" Ben asked, trying to reduce the tension in the room.

"Yup. Turns out dead people don't need sleep." Vanya ignored Ben's wince and continued writing.

Ben faced Klaus, his face peaceful in his sleep. Vanya looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow. "I missed you guys," he said, leaning over to push Klaus's hair out of his face.

Vanya looked incredulous, but decided not to push, turning away and going back to writing.

Ben turned back to Klaus when he felt him shift away, turning on his side. "How pissed would he be if I. . . " he gestured to the bed.

"Probably not as pissed if it were Diego or someone," Vanya said with a shrug.

Getting the little reassurance he needed, Ben crawled into the bed and wrapped his arms around his brother and marvelled at the fact that he was back in his arms.

Where he should've been for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last line isn't an admission of anger at Klaus, btw; it's an admission of guilt. That was a lot, let me know if you like it.


	4. I Had A Light in the Back of My Heart (Lost the Keys Now It's Driving Away In the Dark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings are brought and revelations are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, things are getting set up, there will be a huge bromance between Klaus and Vanya (my bbs), some Evens club, and some Five and Vanya. Platonic, ofc

When Klaus woke up, the first thing he realized was that there was a pair of arms around him. Klaus relaxed, thinking that they were probably Dave's arms, but tensed when he remembered what happened last night. He turned to see Ben curled around him, still asleep, and Vanya looking amused. "What time is it?" Klaus groaned.

"Nearly eight. Five and Diego are up, and raiding your kitchen."

"Great," Klaus grumbled, gently untangling himself from Ben's arms. "You talk to them?" Ben shifted around before blinking awake, seeing Klaus sitting up and Vanya lounging on a chair.

"Without you?" Vanya snorted. "Absolutely not."

"Hey," Ben mumbled.

"Good morning," Klaus said cheerily. "Bathroom's outside." Klaus wrapped an arm around Vanya and left with another smile at Ben.

Ben's heart was heavy. Klaus had every right to tell him to fuck off, and he didn't. He got out of bed after a couple of minutes of contemplating. He saved Klaus's address on his phone. He couldn't bear the thought of losing him again.

Ben left to see everyone awake while Klaus and Vanya were cooking eggs.

"So, Klaus," Five said, trying to lessen the tension in the room. "How long have you been in a band?"

"You didn't google Graveyard Shift yet?" Klaus asked. Five blushed. "Wow, uhh, let's see. We've been here since I was, like 15? Yeah, 15. So eight years."

"Damn," Diego muttered.

"Funny story: Reggie knew. There's a reason you weren't allowed to hear the radio." Vanya grinned.

"Oh yeah, he tried to force me to come back," Klaus said, smirking.

"How'd that go?" Luther asked.

Klaus's smirk widened. "I didn't magically reappear, did I?" Luther turned red.

"You should've seen him," Vanya added grinning. "I didn't, but Lenny said he was badass."

"Damn straight I was," Klaus agreed grinning back at her. "More funny stories, I actually broke in pretty recently."

"Wait, what?" Allison asked.

"Watch the video to Fire. I swiped the old man's notebook on me and burned it."

"We burned mine, too," Vanya added. "It felt really good."

"Hey, Klaus," Ben asked cautiously. "Do you think you could come back to the mansion for a week or so? Just to show Mom and PoGo that you're alive."

Klaus paused, loading up the eggs into seven plates. "Actually yeah, we should go back, right Vanni?"

Everyone looked shocked when Vanya agreed. They both glances at their astonished expressions. "We need to grab Vanya's violin," Klaus explained as he shoved plates towards them. "Also we can't stay for too long. I have dinner with my boyfriend's family and we have to pack."

"Pack?" Diego asked.

"I'm on tour," Klaus said. "We released an album a couple weeks or so ago, and we're going on an international tour."

"First one, baby!" Vanya cheered.

"Yeah, it's gonna be soo fun!" Klaus half squealed.

"Klaus, I need to ask you something," Five said suddenly, flashing to the radio and hitting the play button. The beginning tune for one of Klaus's songs started playing. Klaus immediately turned bright red. "What the hell is up with this song?"

"In my defense, I was utterly shitfaced when I wrote that." Klaus was still tomato red.

"So you do still drink!" Luther cried out accusingly.

Klaus cocked an unimpressed eyebrow at him. "Am I a 23 year old man that occasionally gets drunk to really trashy rom-coms with my darling sister?" Luther's blush returned. "Why yes, yes I am."

Luther said nothing. Klaus continued. "I was just gonna throw it out, but a ghost that played trumpet said that he could make it good, so I thought 'what the hell' and let them go crazy. It worked, apparently."

"Finish your eggs, we need to go back quickly," Vanya said.

oOo

"Never gets old," Klaus murmured under his breath as they walked to the entrance. Vanya nodded in agreement. They marched into the house, arms around each other, following the rest of their siblings.

Klaus smiled softly at the sight of his mother baking cookies. "Hey, Mom," he said softly.

Grace turned and smiled at the sight of Klaus. "My little bumblebee," she cooed softly, wrapping her arms around Klaus. He smiled and embraced her.

"How've you been, Mom," Klaus murmured.

"I've been just fine, dear," Grace said, holding Klaus's face in her hands. "I heard you on the radio."

"Did you like the song?" Klaus asked cheekily.

"I did! You're such a talented songwriter."

"Thanks, Mom," Klaus said, smiling widely.

"It was really quiet without you," a voice said at the door. Klaus turned to see Diego leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed.

"Of course it was," Klaus said flippantly. "I was the only fun one who lived here."

Diego huffed out a laugh and sauntered closer. "That you were." Diego walked forward carefully. He held his arms up, giving Klaus time to push him away. Klaus didn't. Diego wrapped his arms around Klaus tightly and pressed his head into Klaus's shoulder. He couldn't stop tears from rolling down his face. "I m-m-iss-ss-ssed y-you K-Klaus," he choked out.

Klaus started when he felt another pair of arms wrap around him from behind. Ben's head fell on his other shoulder as he also cried, clutching Klaus tightly.

Klaus just blinked back the tears and let his brothers bask in the fact that he was alive.

oOo

"Hey," Five said, his hands in his pockets awkwardly as Vanya looked for her violin.

"Hey yourself," Vanya said, not looking up.

"Are you solid right now?" Five asked curiously.

"Do you not notice me holding things?" Vanya asked rhetorically, holding up a pile of clothes. "God, I forgot how the only clothes I owned were these godawful blazers."

Five snorted and stepped in. "They were ugly."

No one spoke for a moment. "Didn't know you could sing," Five said finally.

"When I died, I appeared in front of Klaus and a bunch of ghosts, and they were all practicing for a concert. Klaus kicked everyone out and we cried for the better part of the day, and Klaus asked if I wanted to still do music. I said hell yeah."

"He just let you in?" Five asked.

"I mean he introduced me to everyone and had me try out with backups and stuff, but it was pretty much automatic." Vanya smiled wistfully. "He had every right to tell me to fuck off. But he didn't."

"Klaus was always like that," Five said, sitting on Vanya's bed.

"Yeah," Vanya said, smiling softly. "He was."

oOo

"Alright, this has been fun, but we need to take off," Klaus said.

"Why don't you let Vanya speak for herself," Allison said.

"If I disagree with what Klaus is saying I'll voice it," Vanya said, stepping in front of Klaus protectively. "We're a we. There's no I."

"Unless we're talking about sex," Klaus added. Vanya rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't you roll your eyes at me. You know you and ghostly farmgirl do it." If Vanya was alive, she would've blushed.

"You have a girlfriend?" Luther asked.

"Yeah," Vanya said, smiling. "Her name's Sissy, and she's amazing."

"See you 'round," Klaus said, waving slightly.

"We're never going to see them again, are we?" Ben said five minutes after they left.

"Yes, we will," Five said, sitting in front of a computer. "Klaus said he'd going on tour. The next place he's going to is Boston." He looked up and smirked. "I think that we should take a family vacation to Massachussetts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the siblings may or may not be stalking Klaus and Vanya as they travel around the world. Read more the find out. Anyways, thanks for reading, hope you liked it, comments are very, very appreciated, feel free to tell me if you think it sucks.
> 
> The song Five is referencing to is Break My Face by AJR. I love that song so much, y'all should totally check it out.


End file.
